Danger in the Dirty South
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: Shawn's secret job put Lassiter in danger. Can they stop a killer, or with the killer stop them? THIS IS SLASH! R&R! Giftfic for Torchil.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok, guys here we go again! This is the gift that **Torchil **won in my last fic _Come Over_. Really hope she likes it, cause it's all for her! Not that I love any of you any less. :P Anyway hope ya'll like this. Please R&R

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: ****XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

_Shawn's POV_

Gus always said that I only had one job to worry about, and it was usually said when he was fussy about something I had done, or had forgotten to do. Like the time I hadn't remembered to pay the cable bill, he was pissy for a full week. He complained about missing _American Duos_, and then threw the "_I have two jobs and you only have one, Shawn," _thing in my face. I wanted to rub in the fact that I also had a second job, but that would cause way more trouble than I could handle. I wouldn't risk his life just to make a point. I had been entangled with the CIA since I was seventeen. My dad and I had been out eating at some low key diner in LA when he made me play the hat game. A man who looked like he had stepped out of Men in Black noticed my abnormal talent and gave my dad a number. The rest, as they say, is history. They began training me almost right away, and I was field ready by age twenty. Being a spy is an amazing job. I get to travel the world doing exciting things for the better of my country. It's also a lonely life, cause getting close to someone can get you both killed. It can also make you wickedly homesick. That's why when I had the chance to come back, I did. The job was a man by the name of Parker Harldeson. He was the evil super villain in Santa Barbara. The devil in disguise. At first glance, he was astonishingly normal looking, handsome even. He stood about six-foot-two, slender in build, and had black, salt and pepper hair. Women swooned at his smile, unaware of the evil lurking inside. He owned this huge multi-million dollar company that manufactured everything from trash bags to laundry soap. The company was just a cover for his dirty deeds. His real passion is pushing drugs and guns onto Santa Barbara's streets. The CIA also suspected him of the deaths of over ten people. No one, not even the FBI, had been able to get enough to touch him. That was where I came in. I'd spent the better part of two years watching him. Hell, I even know how he likes his coffee. I'd gathered a stock pile of lukewarm evidence, nothing to put him away nearly long enough. I couldn't wait until he screwed up bad enough so I could get the fireball I needed. Then, I could retire and live out the rest of my life with my family and Psych. Not a bad little side job, if I said so myself.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice demand.

I spun around in my chair to face him and crossed my hands together. _What is he doing here?_ I thought. I gave him my charming yet still smart ass smile. "Lassie, this is my office, remember? You totally stole my line." I smirked.

He flushed slightly and rolled his eyes. It was an odd, alluring mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

_So cute. _I thought.

He cleared his voice, shaking off the moment. "Right. Look, I need your help." he said, falling into the chair next to my desk.

The tone in his voice made all the cracks I wanted to belt die. I sat up straight and shot him a worried look. "Are you ok?" I asked, trying to keep the growing anxiety out of my voice. My palms began to sweat a tad. _Dammit, I'm a bad ass spy, nothing can make me sweat!_

He sighed and rubbed his face. He looked more tired than normal. _Poor Lassie. _"I'm here asking you for help, what do you think?" he snapped.

_Hell in a bucket. _"Ok, Lass, you're being a little tart with me, and if you want my help, simmer down. You want me to make you some coffee or something?" I asked.

He sighed heavily again. "Sorry, and yeah, that would be nice." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. His bright blue button-down pulled taunt from his movement and cupped his well defined shoulder. His eyes were closed so I allowed myself the treat of Lassie-watching, a thing I did often.

_Yum. Shit, coffee! Come on, man, focus! _I went about making a pot of the magical drink with three creams and four sugars, just the way he liked it. "So, Lassie what is it that you need help with? Cause if it's moving a couch, you can count me out." I said, handing him my "the psychic is in" cup filled with coffee.

He took a sip and groaned deeply. "It's this new case we have. The wife of some powerful mogul was found dead in their swimming pool." he said, setting his cup down on my desk.

I nodded. "Cause of death?" I asked. _Must be a tough one if he is coming to me. _

He chewed on his bottom lip. "Drowning." he said.

"Hmmm. Seems pretty open and shut there, Lass." I remarked.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but she was a great swimmer, swam every day. It doesn't add up. Her husband was there in the house that day, he found her body. I know he did it, I just can't prove it."

I nodded again. "Ok, I'll help. What do you have so far?" _Pushover. Spies aren't allowed to be pushovers. _

A ghost of a smile flashed across his face and he tossed a thin file on my desk. I snatched it up and opened it. "This is it?" I asked not looking at the work.

He nodded grimly and took another pull from him coffee. I glanced down at the page and froze. My spy training kicked in, but I didn't want to let of to the torment flowing threw me. It came from a single name.

_Parker Hardleson._ _Shit shit shit! This can't happen. Lassie cannot be involved in this! _

"Spencer, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I heard him say.

_Fuck, so much for spy training. _"I just got a really bad feeling from this Parker guy." I said.

"That is the husband. What do you feel?" he asked, leaning towards me a bit. The smell of his spicy aftershave wrapped around me, and I felt myself calm down a tad.

"That he is dangerous and that you should stay away from him. Stay away from this case, drop it like it like it's hot, and haul ass." I said, almost pleading.

"Not going to happen. I want him put away for good." he said, standing.

_Yeah, so does every other agency. Maybe this is what I need to finally get him. _"I know, we just need to be careful. I get the feeling that he will stop at nothing to remain free. He won't be above killing a cop or a psychic detective for that matter." I warned.

"You can back out if you're that worried about it." he offered, sitting back down.

I shook my head. _He really is nuts if he thinks I'm letting him do this alone. Bat shit crazy._ "Not happening Lassie, I'm with you on this." I ordered.

He gave a nod. "You know I can't pay you for this, right?"

"It's a personal favor, not a job. No payment required." I grinned.

He stood again. "Thanks, Spencer. Good coffee, call me if you _divine_ anything." I heard the 'Bull fucking shit' tone hugging the word divine and smiled. _That's my smart boy. _

"Will do Lassiefrass." I waved.

He stopped and gave me an odd look. "Why must you always butcher my name?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Why must you always call me Spencer? Why not Shawn?" I asked, truly curious.

He raised an eyebrow. "Because Spencer is your given name, and Shawn is informal." he stated with a shrug.

"We've known each other for two years now. You've saved my life, I've saved yours, I think it would be reasonable if you called me Shawn." I said.

"Tell you what you start saying my name right, and I'll call you S-Shawn." His voice broke slightly over my name.

It's kind of a good thing that he never uses my first name. I'd never be able to concentrate. It sounded rough, almost dirty coming from his lips. _Wonder what it would sound like if he moaned my name or screamed it. Naughty place, get out of the naughty place!_ I cleared my voice. "I can't, Lassie just fits you so much better than Lassiter." I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes again. "Lassie is a dog's name! I don't understand the nickname." He came and sat back down.

_Wasn't he leaving? He really doesn't get it, does he? Silly blind as a bat Lassie. _"Lassie wasn't just any old dog. He was the most loyal, heroic, badass dog ever! He was strong, smart, and just awesome. Always knew what to do when trouble was-a-foot. He was totally adorable too with those big eyes." I said in a dreamy voice.

He gave me a confused look and I sighed.

_Dude, is he serious? He is totally serious! _"Just like you, Lass. He reminds me of you. That is why I call you Lassie." I said, spelling it out for him. _How can someone who is so smart act so dumb?_

He blushed slightly. "W-well, thank you Spencer, that's very kind of you." he said awkwardly.

_See adorable. _"You're welcome. See, I don't think of you as horribly as you think I do."

He smiled a real smile.

It reminded me of the time he was talking to my dad about the raccoon fiasco. The smile he gave me that day was utterly breath taking. That damn smile haunts me in my dreams. I'd never seen him so relaxed and carefree. The wall he always had up had fallen for a tiny moment. I had been waiting for another moment like that, and it looks like I'd finally gotten it.

"You should smile like that more often." I muttered.

"Why's that?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

_Shit, was that out loud? Crap, think of something. _"It's nice. Lights up the whole room, you don't smile enough." _Way to go, Ace! Why don't you just tell him you have a big gay crush on him!_

He stood and shot me a crooked smile. I felt heat creep into my cheeks. _Dammit all to hell. Shawn Spencer does not blush!_ "I'll keep that in mind, Spencer." he said, then walked out the door.

I shook my head and smiled. _That man is going to make me spontaneously combust one day. He is going to be talking all cute and stuff, and I'll just burst into flames. Talk about going out in a blaze of glory. _I chuckled to myself at my random thoughts and grabbed the phone. I dialed my boss and waited.

"Cutter." a harsh female voice said.

"We have a problem." I said.

_End_

**A/N:** Don't spazz out on me! There shall be more. Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I had so many story lines buzzing around in my head after Torchil's prompts (Thanks gal). I finally got one that stuck. It may take awhile to get this to where I want it to go, so stay with me! Anywho, I'm rambling. Hope y'all like it so far! Let me know.


	2. It's dinner, It's a date Wait what?

**A/N:** Ok, guys here we go again! This is the gift that **Torchil **won in my last fic _Come Over_. Really hope she likes it, cause it's all for her! Not that I love any of you any less. :P Anyway, hope ya'll like this. Please R&R.

**P.S. My internet is cut off. :( Don't freak out! I'm going to the library once a week to update!**

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: ****XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

_Shawn's POV_

I took the tiny file Lassie had given me back to my apartment to look over. I didn't want Gus anywhere near this case, so I was going to have to go into uber stealth mode. That meant sneaking around behind Gus's ebony colored back, something that I hated doing. He had been my best friend for over thirty years. He is one of the most truthful, loyal people I had ever met. I'd give my life for him, no question about it. Lassie was another one of those people, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. I had no issue with hiding things from Lassie, cause he hadn't been at my side my whole life, as tragic as that may be. Keep things from Gus, however, was different. The guilt of course was crushing, and it made me feel so disloyal, even though I was doing it to keep him safe. The worst part of my secret job was the danger it could bring to the people I love. That's why the only one who knew about my little side show was my dad. Thankfully, no trouble had come to him for that reason. The CIA had done well hiding him and the rest of my loved ones from the world of bad guys waiting to strike. There was no paper trail of any of them anywhere that could connect them back to me. My spy info was locked down as well. I of course had a fake name and face on all the paper work. The name was Mr. Pine C. Apple. Cute, right? The phone's shrill crying snapped me back into the present.

"Dammit, who is that?" I grumbled grapping the phone. I glanced at its face and smiled. _Hasn't even been two hours yet. _I hit the talk button.

"Well hello, Lassie, what can I do you for?" I asked in a sing song voice.

He grunted into the phone. I took that as a greeting. "Spencer, have you gotten anything yet?" His gruff no-nonsense voice sounded in my ear.

_God, how good would it be to hear that sexy voice breathing in my ear. _A soft shiver ran up my spine, as if to promise how amazing it would really be. "Nothing yet, but I'll keep looking."

I heard him groan into the phone. I could see him sitting at his desk, pinching the bridge of his fine nose. The stress of the day and most of his life would be held in those strong shoulders. If I was there with him, I'd be itching to rub all that gathered burden away. _He'd probably just shoot you. _

An idea suddenly popped into my head. _Bad idea, don't do it!_ my head screamed at me. "Hey, why don't you come over after work, so we can go over it together? I'm sure if we put our heads together we'll have it solved by tomorrow." I stated, disregarding my head's warning. _Dumb ass! _It called to me darkly.

The other end was quiet for a long time. Just when I had begun to wonder if he'd hung up, he finally spoke again. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll be there around six. You're making dinner." he said, and then the line went dead.

"Bossy." I muttered to myself. _An evening with Lassie, this is going to be fun. _I thought as I walked to my kitchen. I began searching the cabinets and fridge for something to make. _What does my Lassieface even like to eat? Nothing with mint! Would hate to kill him on our first date! It's not a date, it's a work thing. Right! Stay in the game, tiger. _I found all the things I needed to make my famous steak soft tacos. The steak was pre-sliced, so I went ahead and got it into my special pineapple marinade. I always had some stored away in the fridge just in case Gus had a craving. He loved my special sauce; he put it on everything. He was convinced that if we were to bottle it, we'd make a killing. My tacos were Gus's favorite. A small wave of guilt washed over me.

_God I hate lying to him. It's for his own good. I'll same some for Gus. That will make me feel better. _I began chopping the red, yellow, and orange bell peppers, then moved onto the onion. Soon enough, I had everything ready to cook, so I placed it into the fridge and began to clean up a bit. The house wasn't dirty, because contrary to popular belief, I was a very clean person. I was also a morning person, but that was neither here nor there. I guessed I just needed something to do to pass the time. As I was dusting off my coffee table, my mind went back to the conversation with Cutter. She is a hardened, mousey little thing with the biggest balls I've ever seen. Metaphorical balls of course. She would take on the whole damn world, if they'd let her.

_"We have a problem." I said into the phone. _

_"What kind of problem?" she asked in a sharp tone._

_"A big one. Parker murdered his wife and one of my coworkers is on the case." I said._

_"You left a civilian get caught up in this!" she stated in a voice that yelled, without going any higher. _

_"I didn't let anything happen, and he isn't a civilian. He is the head detective of the SBPD, homicide. Parker committed a homicide, Carlton investigates homicides, ergo…" I shot back. _

_She sighed. "What are you going to do about it?" she spat. _

_"I say we let him do his job. He is the best at it, and with my help, we should have Parker behind bars soon." I said with a not so respectful tone._

_"Fine, but if things get too hairy, you're going to have to take him off grid."_

_"Done." I said feeling far more relieved now. _

_"Spencer, are you involved with this man?" she asked in an odd tone. _

_"We work together. So kind of, I guess. Why?" I asked, confused. _

_"You speak so highly of him." she said. I felt like I was being accused. _

_"He is a good man. No more." I lied. _

_"Alright. Keep me posted." she said, and with that she was gone. _

I stopped mid wipe. _Am I that transparent?_ I shook my head and glanced at the clock. "Damn, five o' clock already. Guess I should start cooking." I said out loud to no one. I always talk to myself. Made me feel crazy sometimes. _Maybe I should get a cat._ I mused. Then I could talk to the cat. Still weird, but hey, at least the cat's alive. I grabbed a pan and dumped the steak into it. I set it on the stove and cranked up the heat. It soon began to sizzle and bubble. The warm smell of pineapple and spices filled the air. I added the veggies and gave them a stir. The peppers gave the dish a lovely pop of color. It made it pretty to look at and yummy to eat. I cut the heat and set about getting the soft shells. I laid them on a baking sheet and put them in the oven. Not enough to cook them, just enough to warm them up. I placed the food onto a serving dish and put it on the table and grabbed two plates from the cabinet and two forks from the dishwasher. I set the table for us and grabbed a few beers from the fridge. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

_Right on time, as always. _I smiled to myself and headed for the door. I yanked it open and almost gasped. He was dressed in faded jeans, a black button down, and plain old sneakers.

_Holy crap! Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. Just breath. _I took a breath and was hit by this warm scent. He smelled like spice, vanilla, and something I can only call pure Lassie.

_Well that back fired. Abort mission! Abort mission! You can't do this, he'll be naked within the hour! _"Come on in Lass." I said in a thankfully full non-cracking voice. I smiled slightly at him.

He nodded and brushed past me without a word. He made a beeline for the file on the coffee table and grabbed it. I shut the door and followed. He made his way into the kitchen and sat down. His eyes roamed over the food and I saw his lips twitch slightly.

"Not bad, Spencer." he said, giving me a tiny smile.

_I'm going to die! _"Thanks." I said, moving to sit across from him. He began fixing his plate and I did the same. We ate in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward quiet; it seemed almost natural, easy, warm.

"These were really good. What sauce did you use?" he asked after we had finished.

I smiled and took our plates to the sink. I popped the top on a cold beer and took a swig. "It's a pineapple paprika thing I do. I have some more put up in the fridge, if you want to take some home." I said, thrilled that he had enjoyed my dinner, because the way to a man heart is through his stomach.

"I may have to take you up on that. I'd really like another beer though." he said, opening the file.

"Coming right up, Lassie!" I said cheerfully. He shook his head softly but said nothing. I handed him his beer and took a seat next to him.

"Thanks." he said, taking a sip.

"No problem." _See, totally fun!_

I glanced at one of the crime pictures. The poor girl was lying on the floor next to the pool. Her lips were a dark, sickening blue, like she had been kissed by death himself. There was some weird dirt on her leg. _Wait, it's an indoor pool. How did she get dirt on her thigh? _

"Lassie, where did the dirt on her thigh come from?" I asked, not bothering to make a big show out of it. He didn't believe it anyway.

He moved in to get a better look. His shoulder brushed mine and I almost fainted. _Keep it together!_

"What dirt?" he asked, staring hard. I pointed to the spot and he stared at it. "That isn't dirt, it's tobacco!" he said, beaming.

"Okay… Why are we happy about that?" I asked, confused.

"Because, Spencer, Parker smokes very rare, very expensive tobacco. If the stuff on her body matches the crap in his pipe, then we can tie him to the body." he said, clapping my shoulder. The heat from his hand traveled all the way up my arm and into my cheeks.

_Ok, dammit, that is twice in one day! Get a grip." _"Wait, didn't he pull her out of the water when he found her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, he left her there. He was bone dry when I showed up."

"So it couldn't have been transferred that way." I said, feeling sick. "He must have held her under."

"She didn't fight back, that's what I don't understand!" he said, taking another drink.

I shrugged. "Maybe she was drugged." I offered.

He nodded. "Makes sense. Hey, maybe Guster can help find it." he remarked.

I frowned. "No! I don't want him anywhere near this. Too dangerous." I said frantically.

His eyes got wide. "Ok, I'll get someone else. Take it easy, Spencer." he said, taking a drink from his beer.

I nodded. "Thanks." I said.

"I know how much Guster means to you. You're welcome." he said.

"He is my best friend. I love him in a brother from another mother kind of way." I said.

He stood. "I get it. Thanks for dinner. I think we've made some good head way. I'll see you when I have something." he said, heading for the door.

"Night, Lassie." I whispered as the door shut softly. _This is going to be way harder than I thought._

_End_

**A/N: **How am I doing so far! Do ya'll like it? I really hope you do! Let me know. *Wink*

P.s Thank you **XXSpade'sAce** I heart U!

_PSS.  
I heart you too ;)  
-Ace_


	3. Sleepless Night

**A/N:** Ok, guys here we go again! This is the gift that **Torchil **won in my last fic _Come Over_. Really hope she likes it, cause it's all for her! Not that I love any of you any less. :P Anyway, hope ya'll like this. Please R&R.

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: ****XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

_Lassiter's POV._

**Pardon the mistakes! Not be beta read!**

The strong sent of luke warm coffee filled the air in my living room. It was already way after two am, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I hadn't tried really, but it still felt like a failure. I had already put in a call to Addy Folwer, a brilant entamoligst working at the SBPD, to have the tabooco tested. She assured me that she would be on it the following morning, I had tried to talk her into starting it tonight, but her one year old wouldn't allow it. So now I was surrounded by all the information that was gathered so far. My eyes roamed over every inch of paperwork, taking in every detail about Parker and his dead wife. I knew in my gut that he was guilty, but I couldn't find a motive. She was beautiful, smart, and loyal to him. I had dug deep into her life and found nothing that would make him turn on her.

_Maybe it's not something she did, maybe it's something she knew. _The logic part of my mind sounded at me. I sunk back into my chair, and rubbed my hands over my tired eyes. I blinked aginst the slight burning and bluring, and grabbed the picture of Parkers wife. She was alive and smiling in this photo, with her whole life ahead of her. Her pretty jet black hair framed her slender face, and her bright jade eyes shined with joy.

"What did you find out?" I asked her. Her lovely face remained lifeless. _What did you expect? Her to come to life and tell you the anwser. _I tossed her back onto my table and stood. I cut off all the lights and climbed the stairs. I fell into my bed, tossed the covers over myself, and tried to fall asleep. The stress and agust of the day flew around the room, keeping me from my peaceful slumber. My eyes opened despite my attempt to keep them closed. I grunted and flopped onto my back. My mind flashed back to dinner with Spencer. He had noticed the evidence on the wife's thigh right away, and to my suprise he hadn't made a big play of it. He had just calmly pointed it out. I'm suprised he hadn't spazzed out and ended up in my lap again. My brain threw me back to that day, and a deep heat trinkled down into my groin. I could even feel the pressure of him against me, as he ploped down onto me. My member twitched slightly and I groaned.

"God dammit, not again!" I yelled to myself. I thought I had my weird sexual feelings for Spencer under control. I hadn't had a slip up in over six weeks now. _This is the last fucking thing I need!_ Trying to crack and impossible case, with Spencer, while fighting the urge to fuck him up against the closest wall. My dick grew more excited at the thought of him pressed against the wall, as I slid deep inside him. I can hear his whimper, feel his sharp nails digging into my back, and see the wonderous mix of pain and pleasure on his face. I glanced down at my compleatly hard member and groaned again.

_Well fuck me running! Wasn't even in my thought for five mintues and I have a woody. That man is a walking hard on. Shit, so much for being under control. _I thought bitterly to myself. Even when Spencer wasn't around he still manages to piss me off.

"Only one thing that's going to help me now." I grunted and rolled over and yanked the dresser open. I fished around in the dark and pulled out the tiny thing of lube and fell back onto the bed. I pushed my boxers off and my member stood at the ready. I squeased a bit of the cool liquid into my palm and the warm smell of pineapple filled the room. I closed my eyes and imagined that Spencer was really here with me. I wrapped my slick sweet smelling hand around myself and began pumping lazily. In my mind it was Spencer's strong hand teasing me into bliss.

"Spencer." I grunted a warning. I could almost hear his lust filled chuckle. The phanton fake psychic picked up his pace and added a wonderful twist to his wrist. His not here thumb flicked over my tip, working in the lube and pre-come. I bucked into my hand and moaned loudly. I could feel the tension from the week begin to coil in my stomace. My movements became frantic and desprete. Finally a white hot spasm shot threw me and my seed filled my hand.

"Jesus." I whispered after catching my breath. I felt fuzzy, warm, and relaxed for the first time in days. I grabbed a tissue from my night stand and cleaned myself. I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before the joyous arms of sleep took me under.

Fin

For now ;)

A/n: Don't kill me! I know it's short. Hope you liked it.


	4. Rise and Shine?

**A/N:** Ok, guys here we go again! This is the gift that **Torchil **won in my last fic _Come Over_. Really hope she likes it, cause it's all for her! Not that I love any of you any less. :P Anyway, hope ya'll like this. Please R&R.

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: ****XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

**Warning. This chapter has not been beta read!**

_Shawn's POV._

The blistering sun already had me sweating and it wasn't even ten yet. The short walk from Lassie's driveway to his door felt like a trek across the desert. I bounced up the steps and balanced the coffee and bag of goodies, then pounded on the door.

"Lassie Oh Lassie! Come to door boy, I brought you a treat." I shouted warmly to the closed-door. The house was dark and quite. I had tried calling him three-times and didn't get an answer, so I decided to give him an in person wake up call. I listened for footsteps and grumbling but didn't hear anything.

_Must be worn out. Bless his sexy Lassie heart. _I knocked louder. "Come on buddy. Wakey wakey eggs and bacey or banana nut muffiny!" I called. I waited through a long moment of quite and almost started knocking again, when I finally heard a soft thud. After a few thumbs, bumps, and curses the door finally opened. He looked confused, rumpled, and crazy adorable. He was clad in blue boxer shorts that matched the wonderful color of his eyes, and a gray SBPD t-shirt. He dark hair was a mess with cow licks and he had gunk in the corners of his eyes. There was a lovely pink hue to his cheeks and his shoulders were sagged, instead of rigid like normal.

_So, this is what he looks like first thing in the morning. Drop dead sexy! _I gave him my best grin and passed him the coffee. "Four sugars three creams?" I asked already knowing I was right.

He took the cup and nodded. He motioned me in while taking a sip, then shut the door. I walked out to the counter and set the bag of goodies down. I reached in and pulled out the fresh made muffins. Pineapple pecan for me and banana nut for Lassiefrass. He sat down on the bar stool along the counter and sipped at his coffee.

_Guess it's to early for words and standing. _I mused to myself. "Not a morning person eh?" I asked taking the stool across from him. His lips twitched slightly.

_Holy crap, He almost smiled! _I watched his face almost trying to will it to happen again.

"Not really" He shrugged grabbing his muffin and taking a bite. His voice was slighty husky from sleep and it shot a small tremor down my back.

I nodded. "Like the muffin?" I asked. _Smooth!_

He nodded. "Banana nut is my favorite actually." He muttered around a sip of coffee.

"Yeah I know." I said. _Oops, He didn't know that knew that, guess he does now. Maybe he wont catch that._

One of his eyebrows shot up. "Now how could you possible know that?" He asked.

I snorted. "Please, Lassie it's my job to know! Well, it's more like a hobby. See in writing a book called. These are a few of Lassie's Favorite it's more like research." I said with a smile.

He chuckled softly and I thought I was going to hit the floor. "What have for got so far?" He asked. He even sounded amused.

_Maybe he is a morning person after all. He never smiles or laughs at me during the day time, excepted for that week after the whole Drimmer thing. _I glanced over at the couch and a shiver shot threw me.

"Ummm. Baseball, guns, the ID channel, horses, coffee, squirrel hunting, Pecan Sandies, and Twix candy bar the right side, not the left." I said.

"You made that last one up." He smirked

My body shook with a deep warm chuckle and he rewarded me with a one of his rare yet wickedly brilliant smiles.

"Why are you hear anyways?" He asked the coffee finally putting an alert gleam in his eyes.

"Oh Addy called me this morning, she has those test results done. I tried to call you but you didn't answer, so here I am." I said finishing off the last of my muffin.

"Yeah my alarm didn't go off and I guess my phone must have died during the night. I can't believe she already has those results back. I just asked her to run them last night, but she couldn't do it untill today." He said

"Addy is fast. You might want to get dressed, she wants to meet us at ten and it's already nine thirty now." I said with a smirk. _Never thought I'd ask him to put his close on. _

"Right, umm, give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready." He said making his way to his room.

~_Psych~_

Lassiter's POV

Ten twenty-five and we're stuck in traffic. Addy was going to be pissed, she hates being kept waiting. She was going to throw a temper tantrum that would make a two-year old blush in shame. She was a firecracker that one. A sweet as honey southern bell, with a temper hotter than an Alabama summer when crossed.

"Come on you rat bastard the light is green, so move your ass!" I yelled at the dumbass in the smart car that was keeping me from the tongue lashing that Addy had waiting of us. Shawn stopped his happy humming for a moment and smirked at me. His warm spicy aftershave was filling the air making it hard to focus on the road.

_Dammit to the worst part of hell. _"What?" I bit out.

He chuckled and his bright hazel eyes danced with humor. _Fuck me running he is adorable. NOT is NOT adorable. I did not just think that. _

"Is my Lassiekins getting frustrated?" He asked in a puppy dog voice.

"Maybe a little." I muttered..."And I am NOT yours!" I snapped. _Says you! _My head called.

He chuckled again. "Sure Lass. Don't worry Addy wont kill you she loves me and I bringing a secret weapon." He said flipping the radio on. _Who doesn't love you?_ I thought almost bitter.

He began singing some stupid song about a red cup. _How can a cup be your friend? Damm kids and their music. _

Traffic finally began to move a bit, and we made it to the station just ten minutes shy of eleven. We quickly made our way to her lab.

"y'all are late." Addy said with a stern look. Her long dark brown hair fell over her slender shoulders and her pretty green eyes flamed.

"Sorry, we got stuck in traffic." I said. _Come on Shawn turn on the charm. _

It was as if he read my mind cause he grinned at her.

"I brought you something Adds." He said waggling a bag at her. I watched in awe as she tried her best to fight a smile.

_How does he do that? _I thought.

"It better be pretty damm good, cause I'm not happy." She said throwing her hands onto her slender hips.

He grinned. "See for yourself." He said handing her the bag.

She narrowed her eyes a bit as she began to open the bag.

He shot me a wink and mouthed "Wait for it."

I felt and odd flutter in my stomach and could feel the light blush creeping up neck to stain my cheeks. He shook his head at me and his grin turned into a smirk. _Crap_

"Now this was worth waiting for! y'all are forgiven." Addy said suddenly happy. She was holding the biggest most beautiful bear claw I've ever seen. She took a big bite and groaned. "Oh my god, that is better than sex!"

"Wow they really should put that in the ad, and anyway you're welcome." He said taking a seat on her chair then spinning in it.

"Great, now that everyone has something to be happy about could you please tell us the results?"

Addy giggled. "Oh right I forgot. The tabcoo on her thigh is an exact match to the stuff your boy smokes."

"I knew it! That rat bastard murdered her." I said

"Sure seems that way." She said taking another bite of the claw.

Shawn stopped spinning and looked at me. "Yeah, but is the tabcoo enough for an arrest?" He asked give me that stupidly adorable confused look he gets from time to time.

I sighed. "No, maybe a search warrant if we're lucky." I admitted.

He nodded. "Guess we will just have to keep looking." He said returning to his spinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the tip." I said.

"Mmmmhhh anytime Lass." He said mid spin.

I heard my phone ring so I began fishing for it. "What?" I bit out. I listened to O-Hara ramble on for a moment, bid her goodbye, then hung up.

"Spencer we've got to go!" I said heading for the door.

I heard him following. "Why?" He said.

"Because Parker's maid is at the station. She said she saw the murder." I said getting in my car and starting it.

"Oh snap!" He yelled.

_~Psych~_

**A/N:** Know it has been awhile! Hope it was worth it. Will post more as soon as I can!


	5. Can a Weeping Flower be a Hero?

**A/N:** Hey guys I know it has been like a year since I updated. Hope ya'll didn't forget about me! Any who I've been so flippin busy. My poor mother had a heart attack, (she is ok) so I had to take a red eye to kentucky. (that was fun.) *rolls eyes* Then I had to fly back home to bama pack up all my crap and my cat, then spend ten hours in a car smaller than a bread box, so yeah anywho. I am tired! But I slaved away for like 3 hours to get this chapter done, cause I love you guys so much! I can't promise it will make up for anything, but here ya go. Hope you enjoy. R&R

**P.s** Im back online! Lets get this party restarted! Woot shassie. Also I have a beta back! I got my beta back, beta back, beta back!

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: ****XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

Chapter 5.

_Shawn's pov._

Lassiter was at least four strides ahead of me as he rushed though the doors to the station. He was a man on a mission. He must have broken about twenty traffic laws on the way here. Im still shocked we made it here alive and well. Gus would have killed me so hard if I died with Lassie of all people.

"Lassie, slow down." I whined at the back of his head. I could almost see the angry steam hissing from his ears.

"Spencer, I don't have time to play around with you, so keep up or shut up." he said, never letting up.

I shook my head somehow fondly and jogged slightly to keep up with him. It didn't take long to make it to Jules. She was standing next to a very scared looking woman. Lassiter jumped right in, not even stopping to breathe or say hi to Jules.

"I understand you have information about the murder of Mrs. Hardleson." he said. No greeting, just straight to work.

The fifty-something older woman look down right terrified. I couldn't blame her, really, Parker was a devil. She turned her wide hazel eyes on Jules like a small child seeking comfort from a parent.

Jules gave her a small smile. "It's okay, you're safe here." she said, sitting next to her and taking her hand. She was such a ray of sunshine, that girl.

"Y-yes, sir, I saw it." she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

I heard Lassie sigh softly. He took the seat across from them. "Why don't you tell us about i?." he said, his tone more comforting.

I sat down in the chair next to him. "We won't let him hurt you. These people here are the finest minds that Santa Barbara has at their back, you will be kept safe." I said.

She nodded. "I-I came into the pool room through the back door.I was just looking for some bleach. That's were Mrs. Hardleson keeps the cleaning stuff. I heard Mr. Parker yelling at her, he was so angry, and she was crying. She kept saying that she wouldn't say anything and that she loved him, then there was a splash. I got scared then so I ran away." She said. Tears were rolling down her plump face.

"O'Hara, issue a warrant for Parker's arrest. I'm going to get this bastard." Lassiter said, standing.

"Right." she nodded, leaving the room.

"Spencer." Lassiter looked at me.

I stood "Yeah?"

"Take her to your dad's for now. I'll send McNab over to get her later." he said, turning to leave.

"Lassie!"

He turn around and looked at me. I got lost in the detirmed fire burning in his eyes.

_He is so beautiful._

"Please be careful." I said, giving him my best half smile.

"Always am, but I didn't think you really cared." he said, almost teasingly.

I grinned. "I think you and I both know that's not the case." I said with a wink.

He blushed softly and preened, like the early bird that caught the worm.

"You are so freaking cute!" I said over a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. I gotta go get Parker." I could hear that he didn't buy a word that I had said. I watched him leave with a warm heart. I was going to have to make him believe one day. I turned myself back to our own little weeping heroine.

"Thank you for being so brave. How about we go pig out on some ice cream before I take you to my dad's?" I asked softly.

She sniffed. "That sounds really great." she said in a small, weak voice. She stood and we made our way out of the station.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her as we walked down the steps into the salty air.

"Lilly Levi." she replied, not looking up from the ground.

"That's pretty, sound like a flower." I said.

"It is a flower." she said, pointing me with an are-you-brain-dead look that I get from Lassie and my dad all the time.

I laughed softly. "I knew that."

She smiled a tad. "Sure you did, kid." she muttered.

"Oh, my dad is just gonna love you." I said, shooting her my very best cheer up smile.

"If he is anything like you, I'm in for a long ride." she said, perking up a bit.

I nodded. "Speaking of long rides, have you ever been on a motorcycle before, Ms. Lilly?" I asked, grabbing my helmet and handing it to her.

Her eyes lit up and a big smile spread over her face. "I rode with my husband all the time before he died." she said.

"I have a feeling there is a wild side under this sweet rose-covered wall you've got put up." I said with a wink.

"We all have our secrets." she said with a knowing look and a shrug.

"Was that a hint?" I asked with a smile.

She chuckled. "Well, any fool can see that you're in love with the tall guy who has oceans for eyes." she said, as if she were speaking of the weather.

"Aren't his eyes great!" I said all dream like.

She smirked. "They are lovely."

"Lucky for me, he is no fool, so he has no idea how I feel." I said.

"Is that really what you want?" she asked.

"Well no, I would love to scream my love for the man on the roof tops, but he could never feel the same, so what's the point?" I said.

"How do you know if you don't try?" she asked with that I-know-more-than-you-cause-I'm-older look. It reminded me of that same look my dad gives me every time I see him.

_Crap, she is my dad in a skirt._

"Cause I need my heart to be in one piece so it can keep me alive, cause my friend Gus can't live without me." I said, getting on my bike.

"You seem like a very good friend." she said as she climbed on behind me.

"Ahhh, the sacrifice." I sighed. Cranking my bike and heading towards ice cream.

_Psych_

**A/N: **Ok I know that was short, but I've got a new chapter written, so it wont be a huge wait. Anywho will you guys PLEASE go give XXspade'sAce my wonderful beta some love. I have been bugging the crap out of her all week. I really can't do this without her, and I'm so happy that she is on my team! She puts up with all my crap lol. Anywho, go throw some love on her, for me. Her new story is amazing btw, if you haven't read it...I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know!

H&K's to ya'll


	6. Did he call you Shawn?

**A/N:** Hey ya'll. Really hope you like this chapter. Let's me know. Thanks for all your reviews!

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

Chapter six.

_Lassiter's pov_

I drove down the long, curved driveway with a heart full of determination. These were the moment that made me proud to be an officer of the law. There aren't many parts of the job that makes me feel prideful. Taking someone's live is never fun, or busting my ass off on a case just to watch someone above me swoop in and take my glory moment. However, moments like this one I'm about to have to pleasure of going through, somehow make up for most of the shit this job can sling. Locking the frigid metal rings of justice around the demented wrist of the wicked is one of the rare perks I've allowed myself to look forward too. I was very much looking forward to putting the cuffs around Parker's evil flesh. This case, as much as I tried to stop it, has trickled into the deepest rooms of my soul. Parker had a woman that loved and cherished him, even as he was holding her under the dark waters of betrayal. I wondered if she still loved him as she took her last breath, or if this horrible thing he did to her banish all those warm and fuzzy feelings she'd held onto for so long. I couldn't decide the way I wish her last thought to have gone. The natural pessimist inside me wanted for her to have died hating the husband she'd believed loved her. It wanted for her to have gone to her grave crushing the vile man and wishing for his own demise. However, there was also a small part of me that hoped she could've found a way to forgive him. That maybe, just maybe, her love was strong enough and pure enough that it allowed her the chance to find some form of comfort. Sadly, I would never get my answer, and nor would she.

I pulled my car up beside the massive house that she had shared with the devil and killed the motor. I got out of my car and shut the door. I fiddled with my tie as I walked toward what was sure to be one of my proudest moments. I relished in the slight crunch of the gravel under my well-polished dress shoes, walking up the pure white marble stairs that led me toward the huge wooden door that was so big it felt rude somehow. The window at the top was made from stained glass, crafted into deep, blood red roses. Those had to be hand picked by her, because it felt wrong that Parker could choose something with such tender beauty. They would probably break apart if he so much as laid a finger on them, just as her life had fallen apart from his hand. I reached and pushed the button to the door bell. It was resting in the mouth of a solid brass lion; it seemed fitting, because I felt like I was about to walk in to a lion's den. A soft musical tone sounded from the other side of the enormous door as I waited for someone to open it. It's seemed like forever, but the door finally opened with a heavy groan. An older man answered, dressed in black dress pants with a clean white button down under a black vest with gold colored buttons. He looked like he had just stepped out of a Sherlock Homes novel. He looked at me as if I was a waste of his time and he'd rather be anywhere but where he was.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked in a deep British tone.

_Thank god Spencer isn't here. He'd be screaming that the butler did it, just to get a rise from the boring old man. _Yes, I'm here for Mr. Hardelson." I said in my let's-get-down-to-business cop voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Parker isn't up to seeing anyone today." he said as if his word was law.

I felt anger begin to simmer inside me. I whipped out my badge and thrust it into the older man's face. "Yeah, he really doesn't have a choice. Why don't you go tell him that Detective Carlton Lassiter is here to see him." I said, glaring at him.

His eyes got wide. "Of course, sir, right away. Why don't you wait inside?" He fumbled, stepping aside to let me in.

"I thought you'd see it my way." I said, stepping into the small parlor. He scurried away down the vast hallway and I allowed myself a smirk.

_If Spencer was here, he'd make some stupid comment about how sexy that was, then smile at me in a way that'd make me almost believe him, _I thought to myself as my eyes roamed the colorful room. He always said those silly things, and my heart wanted for him to mean it. I wanted it so much that it hurt. He probably didn't even realize the damage that his harmless teasing did to my unloved soul. He made me feel like an old flag left out to ruin and tatter in the elements. It killed me sometime, yet other times, it made me feel wanted somehow. Sometimes I wished Spencer was a woman; then, my loving him would at least have a chance of being returned. It seemed shallow and stupid to feel this way, because he still could never want me even if he was a she.

Heavy, confident foot steps pulled me back into the here and now and I made my back ramrod straight. I put my "Grr!" face on and got ready for a dance with the devil. He stalked into the room with a bright smile on his twisted face. The anger that was on simmer shot straight up to boiling.

_You don't have the right to smile, you sick son of a bitch. Not while the woman you promised to love and protect is in the ground because of you._ I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to deck him.

He came and stood in front of me with the stink of a cocky bastard filling the air. It made me want to gag. "I'm sorry about Harrled, he seems to forget that he works for me. What is it that I can help you with today, Mr. Lassiter?"

_Mr. Lassiter, strike one, _I thought. "That's Detective Lassiter to you, and you can help me by putting your hands behind your back." I growled at him. The bastard had the nerve to looked surprised.

"Now, _Detective_ Lassiter, why would I do that?" he asked smugly.

_Strike two, _I mused.

"Because I said so, oh, and I'm here to arrest you for the murder of your wife." I said in a more professional manner. _Spencer would be so proud, _I thought.

I watched as the goodie two shoes act dropped and the demon came to the party. "That, Detective, would be a very stupid mistake on your part. I'm a very powerful man and could make life very hard for you and the man you care about." he said with a voice full of hateful promise.

_Shawn_ was the only thing that flashed though my mind after his threat. _Strike fucking three_!

A crushing rage hit me like a ton of pineapples. I was across the room and he was slammed into the wall before I knew what was happening. I yanked both of his arms behind his back and brought my face close to his ear.

"You listen to me, you stupid fuck!" I hissed like a deadly snake. "If anything happens to him, and I do mean anything, if one little hair on his head is harmed, I will find you and I will kill you. Badge be dammed, I will kill you and I have the skill set to get away with it. Do we understand each other?" I demanded.

I heard him chuckle darkly. "Touchy subject I see. Tell me, Detective, does your dirty little secret agent man know how you feel, or are you too much of pussy to enlighten him?" He asked.

_Secret Agent man, what the fu—the guy is nuts! _I snatched my cuffs from my belt and clicked them on him as tight as I could manage. I pulled him harshly from the wall and began pushing him down his own hallway.

He snickered again. "Yeah, that's what I thought." he said.

"Shut the hell up! Parker Hardleson, you have the right to remain silent..."

~Psych~

Shawn's pov

I was sitting at my dad's kitchen table with a giant bowl of freshly cut pineapple at my mercy. My dad, God bless him, always kept some for me in his fridge. For all the petty crap my dad and I have gone through with each other, deep down, I know he really loves me. He doesn't show it or say it in the way normal fathers do, but he has his ways. I mean, hell, the man doesn't even like pineapple, but he buys at least three a week and cuts them up for me. Sometimes I wonder if he does it so I'll come around more often, but that just makes me sad. He was sitting across from me, chatting up Ms. Lilly about fishing, camping, or something else equally as awful. She, however, didn't seem to mind.

I was getting ready to pop another bite of the yummy fruit in my mouth and wondering how my Lassie was doing when my phone rang. I plopped the pineapple into my mouth and began fishing out my phone. I glanced at the screen and smiled. "Well, think of the angel!" I exclaimed pressing the speaker button.

"Hey, Lassie, I was just thinking about you!" I greeted in my happy Shawn voice. I felt my dad shoot me an odd look.

"Spencer ,I'm on my way to get you. Are you still at your dad's?" Lassie asked in his cut-the-crap voice.

_That's my wound-too-tightly little Lassiefrass._ "Ooooooh, are you taking me out for a night on the town? Be still my beating heart, you do want me! But oh, Lassie, whatever shall I wear?" I teased into the phone. I couldn't help playing with him; it was just too fun.

My dad shook his head and Ms. Lilly giggled. I winked at her. "Shawn, I don't have time for your games right now, are you at your dad's or not?" he asked. He didn't sound angry or even annoyed. He sounded, dare I say, worried.

"Yes I am, Lass, and did you just call me Shawn?" I asked.

"Did he just call you Shawn?" my dad asked at the same time. I just shrugged at him. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Wait, how the hell did he hear me... Dammit, Spencer, am I on speaker phone?!" He practically wailed.

I fumbled with the button and turned it off. "Umm... No. What's going on, Lassie, is everything okay?" I asked, finally knocking it off. I stood and went out on the porch.

I heard him sigh into the phone. "Look, I'll explain when I get there, okay? J-just be ready to go cause I'll be there in five." he said. _Still sounds worried, this can't be good. Oh no no no no no Gus!_

"Lassiter, if it's Gus, then..." The words died in my throat. _Please please please. I can't live without him. I know I always joke about how much he needs me, but I'm the one who needs him. Sweet baby Jesus let him be okay!_

"Gus is fine, Shawn, this isn't about him." he said softly.

A wave of joy shot through me. "Thank God! You scared the crap out of me." I said. _Are spies allowed to be scared? Doesn't matter when it come to Gus, nothing matters but his safety._

"Sorry." He said pulling in to the drive. I hung up the phone and tried to stop the pounding in my chest. He made his way to over to me.

I shot him a small smile. "It's ok, Gus is just kind of a weak spot of mine." I muttered looking at the ground.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"Are we good?" he asked ever-so-sweetly.

"Yeah, sappy moment over, you can go back to hating me now." I muttered, kicking the ground lightly. _Dammit. _

"Shawn, I don't hate you. I-" He was cut off by the screen door squeaking open. My dad came bouncing down the steps.

"Well hey, Lassiter, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Shawn is helping me with a case." Lassie said.

My dad gave a nod. "Really?" He said.

"Yep, he has been very helpful. Thanks for letting Miss. Lilly stay with you by the way. You're just about the only person I'd trust with this." He said.

"Oh, no problem. It's kind of nice having her around." He said with a smile.

Lassie chuckled a bit. "Hey dad will you call Gus for me and ask him to meet us at Tom's?" I asked.

"Sure son." He said going back inside.

Lassie just stood there and watched me.

"You know Gus almost died once?" I asked. He shook his head, so I continued. "Yeah, we were ten, I think. We had gone swimming down at the lake and I bet Gus that I could swim further out than him. It was going great, we were neck and neck, really going at it, ya know? Gus was beating me until he got a cramp. He started going under cause we were out pretty far, and he couldn't touch. Then he disappeared on me, silly Gus. I swam as hard as I could, got to him as fast as I could, but he wasn't breathing. My Gus wasn't breathing Lassie." I said feeling tears begin to form.

"Shawn." he whispered.

I cleared my voice harshly and blinked away the tears. "Anyway, I drug him all the way back to shore screaming for help until it hurt. Luckily, a man was walking by, who by the grace of God knew CPR. He worked on him for what felt like forever, turns out it was only like a minute, but that was the longest moment of my life. Finally Gus stopped playing opossum and came back to me. I've never really gotten over it, I guess, cause now Gus so much as skins his knee and I freak out a little." I said with a humorless laugh, unable to meet the sad stare I knew would be there.

"I'm sorry that happened to you both." he said.

I nodded. "Would it be totally weird if I asked for a hug?" I asked, looking at my shoes.

"Come here." he said, tugging me against him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"Lassie?" I breathed against his neck.

"Hmmm." he sounded.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked ,pulling back.

His baby blues locked onto my hazel ones, but he said nothing. My heart began to pound and my stomach was like the spin cycle on a washer.

"Shawn." he breathed out. His breath danced across my face. _Was he this close a minute ago?_ I thought. His hand came up and cupped my jaw and he ran his thumb over my lips. My heart stopped and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt him lean in closer. His lips were but a breath away from mine.

_Holy crap! This is it, I'm about to kiss Carlton Lassiter._

"Shawn, Gus said to tell you that he is on his way, so you guys better get a move on." My dad's voice filled my ears, totally fucking up a moment I'd waited five years for.

"I'm gonna kill him." I whispered, opening my eyes. Lassie chuckled from at least two feet away from me. How he had gotten so far away so quickly was lost to me, and it didn't really matter at the moment.

"Thank you Dad. Thank you so freaking much!" I shouted. I began walking towards Lassie's car, but stopped and poked him in the chest.

He smirked at me softly. Amusement mixed with those lovely blue hues of his.

"This is sooo not over." I said, poking him again. I stomped my way to his car, opened the door, got inside, and slammed it. I heard my stupid dad's voice.

"What did I do?" he asked Lassie.

_You ruined my freaking life, that's what you did. You stupid, stupid man!_

"I'm sure it's nothing, sir. See you around." Lassie stated, walking toward the car.

_Nothing my cute little ass, he ruined our moment! You were going to kiss me all romantical and stuff and he just broke it! ...wait! You were so about to kiss me all romantical and stuff... Holy crap!_

~Psych~

Hope you like it! More soon.

**Thanks XXSpade'sAce. **


	7. The Fuzzy Pineapple

A/N: Hey ya'll. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. They make me so happy. Anyway, hope ya like this chapter.

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

_Chapter Seven._

_Lassiter's PoV_

I was trying very hard to listen to all the seemingly pointless words coming out of Shawn's plump mouth without much luck. The noise in Tom Blair's Pub seemed to be at a new eardrum-busting decibel with all the happy people sitting with their dates, playing at small talk until they could get behind closed doors. Plus, there was all the clinking and clanking from the busy kitchen. Even if it was silent, I still wouldn't have heard a word his soft voice was trying to say. My head was stuck far away from the present. Ironically, my head had run away with the very person I was about to share a meal with. I was there with Shawn pressed close against me as I tried to sooth his hurt away. I'm not sure what possessed me to take the younger sad man into my arms, but I can't even bring myself to regret it, because it had felt so damned good. Like coming home after being away for far too long. I could still feel the warmth leaking from his body into mine and I much as I hated to admit it, I missed it. I missed it more than I'd ever missed anything else in my life. I couldn't help thinking about the kiss that almost was, and regret did come then. Not regret for my actions, but regret that there was no action.

I felt a warm hand on mine and I jumped slightly. I looked up to see Shawn staring at me with light amusement glowing in his eyes.

"You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?" he asked, removing his hand.

I felt a flicker of guilt. "No, sorry, I was...in a different place." I said, blushing softly. I wanted to reach out, take his hand in mine, and tell him every one of my thoughts. That, however, wasn't a good idea, because Guster would be there any moment now. Shawn had already ordered them both a fuzzy pineapple, some silly fruity cocktail served in a pineapple shell, so he couldn't have been far away.

He winked at me. "S'okay. I was just asking how it went with Parker." he remarked, taking a sip from his crazy drink.

The little butterflies I got from his wink died at the sound of Parker's name. I felt my anger from earlier return. "I don't want to talk about that tonight." I found myself hissing at him, like I normally would. _Dammit. _"Look, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just—"

He surprised me by shooting me a lovely grin. "It's fine. Haven't heard you talk to me like that in at least an hour. Is it weird that I missed it? Okay, yeah, it's kind of weird. Doesn't make it any less true, though." he said, taking my hand.

I laughed, the anger leaving me as quickly as it came on. _Only he can do this to me, only Shawn. Crap, I'm calling him Shawn in my head now. I'm done for. _

"I can always start yelling at you again, if you miss it that much." I said with humor in my voice, not even bothering with pulling my hand away.

He smirked to himself. He pushed the back of my hand flat on the table and began to trace my fingers with his. I felt my breath catch and he looked at me.

"Don't do that now. I kind of like it this way and I don't think I could go back." he said, flicking his thumb over my wrist.

"There is no going back." I muttered, unable to think straight with him touching me like this.

He scraped his nails over my palm. "God, I _really_ want to kiss you right now." he returned with a husky voice.

I gulped in need. "What's stopping you?" I whispered.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Nothing..." He leaned in slightly and the butterflies came back to life. "Finally...nothing can stop this." he breathed. His sweet pineapple-flavored breath danced across my lips.

_Almost there, just a little closer, please, God, just let him come a bit closer. _I prayed silently.

"SHAWN!" I heard a familiar voice yell from across the room. I pulled my hand away as gently as possible and sat back in my chair.

_Man, that's twice!_ I spazzed internally.

Shawn sat back with a huff. "Youhavegottobekiddingme!" he yelled under his breath. I fought the need to laugh at him, because I'd just be laughing at myself.

Guster had made it to our table now, so I flagged down our waiter and ordered myself a very strong drink.

"Shawn, are you alright? Your dad said—" Guster started, only to be stopped by Shawn's crushing bear hug. I watched on in awe as Guster stopped talking and just returned his friend's hug. He didn't need to ask any more questions, because they had known each other forever.

"Gus." Shawn muttered into his shoulder.

"I know buddy, it's okay." he said, patting his back a tad.

They broke apart and Shawn chuckled. "I knew that." he said, punching Guster softly in the arm, and then taking his seat.

Guster rolled his eyes slightly and plopped down in a chair. "Lassiter." he greeted with a nod.

"Guster." I said, raising up my glass in return.

"Umm, that's for me, right?" Guster demanded, pointing at the Fuzzy Pineapple.

"Duh!" Shawn snorted as if the question hadn't needed to be asked.

"Good." he said, snatching the drink and taking a big gulp. Our waiter came around, took our food order, and let us to our chatting.

"So, Gussy-poo. How was the drug pushing today?" Shawn asked, taking a steaming roll from the bread basket. I grunted out a laugh and Guster looked at me as if I had lost a few of my marbles. _This is going to be a long night, _I thought with a soft sigh. I grabbed my drink and took a pull.

"I-it was as normal as always, I guess. Did we get any bites at Psych?" he asked, shooting me a look.

"Nope. Guess crime is taking the week off." Shawn lied smoothly.

Guster's brows shot up slightly. "If that's true, then why is he here? No offence, Lassiter." he said, shooting me a sorry-but-it's-true-look.

_He is way too smart not to have caught that._

"Because I went down to the station to get the Chief to give me the check from our last case and saw Lassie looking all bored and stuff, so I begged him to come to dinner with us." Shawn said with a pout.

"And you said yes." Guster said, addressing me now.

I chuckled. "I'm as surprised as you are, trust me." I said.

"What! Lassie, please, you know you can't resist my boyish charms." He waggled his brows at me.

_Ain't that the truth, _I thought. "Drink your pineapple and shut up." I said with no real bite.

Guster just stared at us for a moment.

"What?" Shawn and I said in union.

"Ha, you totally owe me a coke!" He grinned at me.

I found myself smiling in return despite Guster's watchful eye. "I'll hold you to that." I said before I could stop myself.

Shawn giggled cutely. "No, silly Lassiefrass, the saying goes, I'll hold you against me."

A deep belly laugh grabbed a hold of me. "It does not!" I said, humor in my voice.

"I've heard it both ways." he said with a shrug.

"Enough!" Guster yelled in a very me-like way.

I looked at him and raised a brow. "Is there a problem, Guster?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I would say drugging the Head Detective of the SBPD is a very big problem." Shawn snickered at his words.

"Oh for crying out loud, I haven't been drugged! Can't I just be in a good mood?" I asked.

"Oh sure, but it usually doesn't happen when we are around." Guster said waving his hand in between himself and Shawn.

Shawn busted out laughing. "Ohmygod!" Guster and I just watched him, waiting for him to regain control of himself.

"Does he do that a lot?" I asked Guster.

"You have no Idea." he muttered.

_Oh, but I mean too, _I thought with a tiny secret smile.

Shawn finally caught his breath and looked at me. "Lassie, can I just tell him, my sides can't take much more of this." he begged, rubbing away a stray humor tear.

"Tell me what?" Guster demanded.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Shoot. I look forward to watching his head explode." I said with a smile.

Shawn nodded. "Okay, Gussy, you may want to sit down for this." I rolled my eyes a bit.

"I'm already sitting down Shawn!"

"Right. Umm, you know that thing you said could never ever in a million years happen, even if hell itself froze over twice?" Shawn rambled. I watched in wonder as Gus got a blank look on his face. _Must be thinking,_ I mused.

Finally, he came back from his thoughts. "Yeah." he said, giving me an odd look before returning his gaze to Shawn.

"Well, it's kind of happening." Shawn said, taking my hand in his. He hooked our fingers together and I didn't pull away. _What's the point? He is only speaking the truth...for once._

Guster just stared at us for a long moment. "Wow, you have way better game than I thought." He finally said to Shawn.

Shawn let out a breath. "Naw, I'm just really lucky." He placed a quick kiss on my hand before letting it go.

Guster shook his head. "If you say so. I'm happy for you really. You know I'll be by your side until the day I die, no matter what."

"Thank,s man." Shawn said with a true smile.

"Does he know about the big pool thing?"

"Oh yeah, he knows we are like the two for one special down at the Krispy Kreme." Shawn said with a smirk.

"And you're oka with that?" Guster said to me.

I smiled. "I can live with it." I said.

"Good." Guster said.

"Alright, now that everything is out in the open, I really need to use the little mystic's room, so I'll be right back." Shawn was out of his chair and out of sight before I could blink.

I felt Guster grip my forearm tightly and he looked me straight on. "If you ever hurt him, I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll find away to hurt you back. Do we understand each other?" he asked me in a cold voice.

_How does Shawn bring this out in everyone?_ I wondered. "Yeah. I'd never hurt him." I said out loud.

Guster removed his hand and nodded. "That's all I wanted to hear. He really loves you. You do know that, right?" he asked.

My heart filled with warmth. "I'm beginning too." I said, flagging down the waiter. I got the check and stood. Guster threw down the tip and stood as well. We made our way to the cashier and I paid.

"You're a very good friend to him, Guster. You mean more to him than I think you know." I said, stopping by the door to wait for Shawn.

"Shawn has been a part of my life since I was five years old. I'd do anything for him. No matter the cost." he said seriously.

I nodded. "He'd do anything for you as well."

"Yeah, that's the best thing about loving someone with your whole self." he said with a small, wistful smile.

_Could Shawn love me that way?_ I wondered.

"What are you two crazy kids talking about?" Shawn said suddenly, walking to stand next to us.

Guster smiled. "Nothing. Now give me a hug, cause I got to get home." he said.

Shawn grinned and threw his arms around his friend. They pulled back and shared a fist bump. "Love you, Shawn." Guster called, walking out the door.

"Love you too, buddy!" Shawn sang back. He grabbed my hand and we made our way to my car. The sun had set while we were inside, and the air was as black as the ace of spades.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?" Shawn asked, looking up at me with those sweet, hopeful eyes. I backed him into the door of my car and parted his legs with my thigh. I took his face in my hand and ran my thumb over his cheek, pressing my knee against him and rubbing softly.

He groaned softly and I smiled a bit. I ran my other hand up his side, pushing up his shirt to run my fingers over his soft skin. I worked my fingers around to the small of his back and pulled him flush against me. I looked deep into his eyes, like I was trying to see inside his soul. I saw a passion, a fire, a hunger that ran as deep as the Grand Canyon.

"Lassie." he whispered softly. I felt something in myself snap. I surged ahead and took his lips with mine. He gave me as much as I took from him. I was hit with a bolt of energy that tingled all through me. It was like watching a dam break, with all its raw power and beauty. This was hands down the most beautiful thing I had ever done in all my years on earth. I ran my hands higher up his smooth back and I heard him moan softly. It was like a deaf man hearing music for the first time. My nails slid up and down his back and I rubbed him with my knee again desperately, trying to hear him moan again. Shawn didn't let me down as he moaned louder this time and nipped my bottom lip. I pulled back and kissed his jaw, making my way to that tempting neck of his. I bit down on the nape. He groaned and his knees buckled. I wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up.

"Shit!" he whispered.

"What?" I breathed out with a small chuckle.

"I just lost all of the pull I had in this relationship." he said.

I laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, so did I." I muttered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He smirked a bit. "Then I guess no one's in charge." He winked, turning around to open my door.

I pinned him against the car with my body and nipped his ear. "I'm still in charge." I hissed hotly and he whimpered softly. I rubbed my sex into his ass.

He sighed. "Carlton, you keep doing things like that and you can be in charge of whatever you want." he returned, his voice thick with need.

I chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you home." I said, putting on the brakes a bit. We were still in public, after all.

Shawn got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "To do what with?" He grinned like the cat that got the cream.

I shook my head but couldn't stop the smile. "Get in the car, Spencer." I ordered lightly.

~Psych~

EEEEEIP! Haha gosh that was drawn out! I hope the build up was enough cause I have such a hard time keeping these two apart! Anywho, let me know! More to come. :P


	8. Where did he go?

A/N: Hey ya'll. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. They make me so happy. Oh! I've got some happy news...I got a new job! It's at the Family Dollar factory and I'll be making $10.75 an hour! Woot. I'm so excited. Anywhos, enough about me. Hope you like this chapter.

Title: _Danger in the Dirty South._

Prompts: 1._Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

Type:_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

Rating: M . (L S V)

Beta: XXSpade'sAce. She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

"Danger in the Dirty South"

Written By: Amberlynn1991

Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce

Inspired by: Torchil

Chapter Eight.

Shawn's POV

My heart was pounding in my chest, like a steel drum in some whimsical festival. My legs made me feel like a newborn pony trying to walk for the first time. My free hand was trembling lightly, and the other was wrapped in Lassie's. He insisted in walking me to my door, like the old-fashioned gentleman he is. I still can believe my lucky streak this past week. Parker was on his way to being a job well done, and I'd be able to retire from the CIA and enjoy the rest of my days with Psych. And on the brightest side of bright sides, my Lassie is finally really my Lassie. I felt myself squeeze Lassie's hand absentmindedly and to my delight, he gave it a squeeze back. I glanced over and smiled at him.

"What?" he asked with a smile of his own.

I shook my head and put my key in the lock. "Nothing." I grinned warmly. I pushed the door open and walked into my dark home. I was fumbling for the light switch when I tripped over something and hit the floor.

"Ouch, what the hell!" I grumbled. I looked around, trying to find the monster who tried to kill me. _You can't see in the dark, dumb ass, you're not a little boy cat. _

"Are you alright, Shawn?" I heard Lassie ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, don't move, wouldn't want you to fall down too." I said, jumping to my feet to continue my search for the switch. I ran my hands along the wall where it lived, found it, and flipped it on. I stood frozen in shock.

The place was a wreck, as if a tiny twister had gotten trapped in my apartment. All of my belongings were scattered across the floor. Paperwork, broken dishes, CDs, pitcures, knick-knacks, and gadgets covered the place.

"What the fuck?" I heard Lassie growl next to me.

"I don't know." I said, making my way into the kitchen so I could use the phone. I heard Lassie following me. We managed to make it to the kitchen without falling on our faces. I went to grab the phone and spotted something tacked on the wall. I looked it over and felt my blood turn to ice. It was my CIA file, the one that was meant to be top secret, the look-at-this-and-die type. Along with my file were pictures of my dad, Gus, Jules, and my Lassie with blood red Xs across their faces. My once icy blood began to boil.

Lassie was standing next to me staring at the mess. "Shawn, what the hell is going on?" He asked with a mixture of anger and fear.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the phone. "No time to really get into that right now, Lassiter. I need you to call the Chief and ask her if Parker is still in his cell. I've gotta make a few calls, then I'll explain everything. I just need you to trust me, ok?" I said, dialing Cutter's number.

He nodded and pulled out his phone. My own phone rang once and Cutter's sharp voice greeted me.

"Spencer?" She barked.

"Cutter! Look, the shit is hitting the fan, Parker knows who I am. He knows who my family is. He had my file, the one you said was locked down in some vault somewhere!" I spat at her while pacing the floor like a jungle cat.

"That's not possible." she said calmly.

"Bullshit, I'm looking at it right now! The bastard nailed it to my wall!"

"I thought Parker was locked up in the SBPD waiting to be picked up by the extraction team." she said.

"I'm checking on that now." I said, calming down a bit.

"What do you plan on doing if he isn't there?" she asked in a smooth voice.

"I'm going to pack up my family and get them out of here until he is caught. I've got a couple safe houses set up in different areas of the country." I said.

Just then, Lassie came back into the room. "Shawn, Parker's gone. They don't know how in the hell he got out, but he is just gone!" he said.

"Cutter, round up the boys, and find this bastard." I said, hanging up the phone, not giving her a chance to answer. "Lassie. I need to call my Dad right quick." I was already dialing.

He just nodded and sat down at the table.

"Dad, look, I don't have a lot of time, but my cover has been blown to hell, and I need you to take Gus and Jules and get out of town."

"What happened?" he asked in his cop voice.

"Parker happened, and you're not safe. Do you remember that package I gave you and told you never to open unless I told you to?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied, keeping it short.

"Well, Christmas has come early. There's fifty thousand dollars and the location of a safe house. I need you to open it, get Gus and Jules, and go there and stay until I come get you." I ordered.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to take Lassie to one of my other safe houses until the CIA can track down Parker. I said.

"How am I going to make Gus and Juliet come with me?" he asked.

"Simple, Dad, tell them the truth." I replied.

"Alright, son. Look, be safe of and I love you." he said.

"Yep, back at ya, Dad." I said, ending the call. I walked over to Lassie and put my arms around his neck. I figured he'd push me away and start yelling, but he just rubbed my arm.

"You mad?" I asked softly, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I'm pissed, but not at you. I'm mad at Parker for doing this to us. He called you a secret agent man right to my face, and I was just too stupid to get it." he said, turning to look at me.

I leaned in and kissed him. "You are not stupid, Lassiter. The CIA is just kind of secretive."

"I knew you weren't psychic, but I never thought you could be a spy. Kind of makes sense, now that I think about it. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, pulling me down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"I couldn't tell you. I had to protect you, but instead I let you walk right into it. I'm so sorry, Carlton. I promise I'll keep you safe." I said.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's just a job, Shawn. I'm with you, no matter what." he said.

"You made me break the cardinal rule of being a spy. You made me fall in love with you." I said, kissing him again. We got lost in each other for a moment, then I pulled back.

"We've got to go." I said. I stood and pulled Lassie to his feet.

He grabbed me and kissed me again. "I think I love you too." he said.

I smiled despite the danger. "Let me know when you know, eh?" I winked.

"What do we need to do first?" he asked as we made our way out of my trashed home. I locked the place back up.

"I have some money and stuff stashed over at the Psych office, so we need to head there first. Then we'll head out to the safe house." I said, getting in Lassie's car.

He cranked the car and we headed down the road. "We need to stop by the station so I can talk to Karen." he said.

Crap, I forgot about her.

"Right, I didn't even think about her. What do you plan on telling her?" I asked.

He smiled. "I've got tons of vacation time saved up, so that's not a problem." he said.

"Good, cause there is no telling how long this is going to take." I said.

He nodded and pulled the car into the drive of Psych. We got out and made our way inside. I walked over to the pineapple picture hanging on the wall. I touched the top corner and it sprang open. I grabbed the stack of money, satellite phone, and keys to my safe house. I closed it back and turned. Lassie had a wide grin on his face.

"That's so cool. I want one of those." he said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

I smirked. "You should see the gadgets that are at the safe house." I said.

"Where is this place at, anyway?" he asked.

"Alabama." I said.

His eyes got wide. "Alabama! That's like a thousand miles from here, are we driving?" He shrieked.

I laughed. "No, Lassie dear, we aren't driving. I've got a plane." I said.

His jaw dropped. "Y-you have a plane, do you even know how to fly?"

I shook my head. "Why would I have a plane that I couldn't fly? That's like an Amish kid with an iPad." I said.

"Where in the world did you learn to fly a plane?" he asked.

"Dude, really?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh, right." he said with a that-was-so-stupid-of-me look.

I walked over and took his hand. "Come on, let's go talk to the chief." I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He nodded. "Why Alabama?" he asked as we got back into his car and headed to the station.

"Cause it's quiet, small, and no one will find us there." I said with a shrug.

He nodded again. "I've never been there."

"It's nice, and I got the place for a steal." I muttered.

"Sounds like a lovely place to run for your life to." he said.

"I think that's their state motto." I said, and he laughed softly. He pulled up to the station.

"You sit here. I'll be right back." he said.

"Okey dokey." I said. When he was gone, I called the small CIA airfield in Burbank to let them know to ready my plane. I had just hung up the phone when it rang again. I glanced at the screen and sighed.

"Hey, Gus." I said, my voice laced with guilt.

"Shawn, what the hell is going on? Your dad told me you're a spy whose cover has been blown and that I have to go to some safe house. Tell me this isn't another one of your stupid pranks. I don't know how you got your dad and Juliet to play along, but I'll find out!" he ranted into the phone.

I sighed again. "Buddy, this isn't one of my pranks. I'm really a spy, and my cover has been blown, and you guys are in real danger. I need you to be a good little Gus and listen to my dad, okay?"

"You're serious." he said in his oh-my-gosh-this-can't-really-be-real tone.

"As a heart-a-stroke." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have totally been like Chuck and Morgan from that awesome show on NBC."

I smiled a bit. "Because, buddy, real life isn't like a TV show. I had to keep you safe, but don't worry, as soon as Parker is locked away, I'm out for good." I said.

"It's okay, Shawn, I understand. Why can't you come to the safe house with us?" he asked.

"Because if Parker is watching me, I don't want to lead him to you guys." I said.

"That makes sense, I guess. Look, your dad is screaming at me to get off the phone. Be careful, Shawn." he said.

"Will do, man, you too." I said, and hung up the phone. The driver door opened and Lassie got in.

"How did it go?" I asked.

He frowned. "She wasn't happy. She doesn't understand why two of her best detectives are taking time off." he grunted.

"When all of this is said and done, I'll let her into the loop." I said.

"She wouldn't believe you." He smirked.

"Yeah, I know, but she never believed that I'm psychic, either." I said.

"You think she doesn't believe?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she isn't stupid. She just uses the don't-ask-don't-tell thingy." I said.

He nodded. "That sound like her." he said, starting the car.

"Well, let's go fly up, up, and away!" I said with a grin.

~Psych~

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not all that great at action stuff, so I hope it was enough. Anywhos let me know how I did!

Thank you XXSpade'sAce!

_(You're welcome! ;])_


	9. Home Sweet Home or Hide Out

A/N: Hey ya'll. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. They make me so happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P)

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

_Chapter Nine._

_Lassiter's POV._

Shawn's plane had to be the smallest one known to man. It was like one of those silly smart cars that made people look dumber than a box of hammers. I already hated flying with a steely passion, and having to be stuck in the air in something smaller than a bread box just made it suck a million times worse. The flight didn't take long, only two hours, _thank God, _and even went rather smoothly, but I still didn't enjoy it. The landing was the worst part of the entire ordeal. We had to land in a field! Apparently, you can't be on the run and land at a major airport with a runway at the same time. So Shawn brought the puny metal sparrow down roughly in a grassy clearing, next to a beat up old barn. I haven't had to deal with that many bumps since my teenage years. After we landed, Shawn got out of the tiny aircraft, opened the huge rusted door on the barn, and drove an old, beat up blue pickup-truck out into the field. He got out, jogged back, and guided the plane into the decaying barn. We got out of the thing and moved to the truck. Now, Shawn was driving us to some unknown location that would become our little hide-away-home for God only knows how long.

He was humming along happily to some country song, something about some fool wanting to be a honey bee and sweet tea. I didn't really mind it myself, I just didn't understand the symbolism.

"Shawn, how much further is this place? We've been riding for an hour now, and I've got to pee." I said, pouting a little. Being on the run with a CIA agent hasn't been as fun as I was hoping.

He stopped his humming and looked at me. I figured he'd have one of his haunting smirks on his face and start ranting about how much fun I should be having, but Shawn is one I'd never been able to predict. His lovely hazel eyes glazed over with a wave a guilt so crushing that I had to bite back a gasp.

He reached over and took my hand. "It's not that much further, Lassie. Less than two miles now. I'm sorry you're caught up in my mess. I'll fix this, I promise." he muttered, putting a soft kiss on my knuckles.

_Crap, now I feel like an ass. _"Hey, I'm just complaining. This isn't your mess, Shawn. It's ours." I said.

He did smile now, if only slightly. He turned off the main road onto a red dirt road and followed it for a good mile. It finally opened up into a small clearing and the road lead up to a charming little log cabin. The roof was a deep hunter green that popped against the dark brown logs. It almost looked as if it was made of Lincoln Logs. It was whimsical, dreamlike, and it screamed Shawn. It even had rocking chairs on the porch and flower boxes under the windows. I got out of the truck and glanced around in awe; it was like stepping into a fairy-tale. I half expected Shawn to break out in a slew of once upon a time jokes. He, however, just starting grabbing bags from the back of the truck to take inside. He bounced up the stairs, turned back, and smiled at me.

"You coming, Lassie?" he asked so warmly, you'd think we were just on vacation instead of running for our lives.

_He's trying to help me forget. He is trying to make it fun. _I found myself smiling back at him. "Yeah." I said, following him inside. He dropped the bags to the chestnut colored floor and went about turning on lights and throwing open the drapes. The tiny little cottage bloomed to life as the warm Alabama sun filled the rooms. The decor was warm and inviting. There was an old oak coffee table in the center of the room, flanked by a plush sofa. A good size flat screen TV sat on a stand that matched the coffee table. The kitchen sat just off the side of the living room, and it had all the comforts of home, with a huge island to boot. There was a slip of paper on the island.

"Shawn! There is a note on the counter. Someone knows where we are!" I exclaimed in alarm.

He chuckled a bit. "Relax, Lassie dear. It's from my friend, Ariel." he said.

"Who?" I asked dumbly. _I thought no one could know that we were here._

"When I bought the place, I knew I needed someone to keep it up for me and stock it. Anyway, I met Ariel at the Piggly Wiggly in town. She is very nice and her background is cleaner than Martha Stewart's kitchen, so I hired her to keep the place clean for me. She thinks I'm a wealthy business man who enjoys the quite life from time to time, so I called her and asked her to stock it up for me." he explained.

"Oh, well, that's practical, I guess." I muttered.

He walked over and took my hand. "Come on, I'll show you our room." he remarked, pulling me toward a room just off the hallway.

"Our room?" I asked with humor in my voice. _I guess this could have its perks._

"Yeah. See, I never planned on bringing anyone else here so there is only one room. You could always sleep on the couch, but it won't be half as much fun." he said, shooting me a wink.

"I'm good with sharing." I said. _Like I'd really choose the couch over him. _

He snickered softly and pushed open the door to _our_ room. The first thing I noticed was the giant, comfy-looking bed. It had a blood red blanket trimmed in black and big fluffy pillows. The bed was flanked by two black wooden end-tables. The floor was a plush white carpet that made you feel like you were walking on snow.

I let out a low whistle. "This place is amazing." I said.

Shawn shrugged. "I like to hide out in style." he said.

I nodded.

"Ohhhh. You're going to love the bathroom!" he said, grabbing my hand and tugging me along. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, so we didn't travel far. The room was centered around the biggest bathtub I'd ever seen. There was also a very roomy shower as well. The sinks were black bowls that sat up off the counter and it was speckled with flecks of gold.

"Dammit." I whispered. _I do love it. _

"Told ya." he giggled.

"Just your everyday run-of-the-mill safe house, eh?" I returned.

"Oh, yeah. This is lame as safe houses go, but I like it." He said.

I snorted. "Lame my ass, it's a fairy-tale." I shot.

"That makes you my prince charming." He grinned.

I pursed my lips. "You think I'm charming?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, in your own little way, that only a Lassie can be. Other people don't really see it, but I do." He said, giving me a kiss. I held him close for a moment until he pulled back.

"I'm gonna go call my dad and make sure they made it okay, and then I'm going to cook us some food cause I'm about to die. Why don't you try out the shower? I'll bring your bag." he said.

I sighed happily. "That sounds amazing." I said. I hadn't showered since yesterday morning, so the idea of getting one made me weak.

He gave me another kiss and walked out.

_Psych_

_Shawn's POV_

Dad was in hog heaven at the safe house I had set up for him. I picked a hidden little spot in the mountians of Montana. It was a spit away from a giant river where he could do some fishing. There was even a small fishing boat for him to putter around in. I even made sure to stock up on all of his favorite fishing gear. There was also a well-stocked library with tons of Gus's favorite books. I also made sure that they had cable so Jules would have something to do. Mrs. Lilly was in love with the kitchen and was already working on dinner, so I guess everyone was happy. I had hoped there would never be a need for the place, but knowing that they'd be comfortable and safe was key for me. I wanted it to feel more like a vacation, rather than the forced hide-away that it was. I was trying to make Lassie feel the same way.

Like Mrs. Lilly, I was finding solace in the kitchen. I had two big steaks cooking away on the grill and a whole slew of eggs in the skillet. I also had some homemade butter milk biscuits in the oven. Ariel insisted on teaching me how to make them, going on about how biscuits were a southern staple. Once I had the swing of making them, I couldn't find a reason to disagree with her. I finished off the eggs and went to grab Lassie's steak off the grill. He liked his with a little bit of pink left in the middle. I, however, liked mine graveyard dead, so I left it on its sizzling home. I pulled the bread from the oven and heard Lassie coming down the hall. He was dressed in sweats and a blue SBPD t-shirt. I couldn't recall ever seeing him dressed so casual. He looked relaxed and refreshed, despite where we are. He padded up to the island and sat down.

"Whatcha cookin, good lookin?" he said with a smirk.

I chuckled softly, loving this new side of him. He was far more flirtatious than I thought he'd be. "Steak, eggs, and biscuits." I said, setting his plate down for him.

"Honey, this looks amazing." he said, digging into his eggs. "Mmm, and it tastes even better." He hummed happily.

I smiled at him as he fluffed my ego. "Glad you like it." I said. My steak was ready so I pulled it off the grill and spooned myself out some eggs. I grabbed a couple biscuits and sat down next to Lassie.

"Did everyone get set up okay?" he asked.

I chewed through a bite of my steak and nodded. "Oh yeah. Dad is on cloud nine. I put him next to a river and made sure he had fishing stuff, so he'll fine." I said.

Lassie snorted a laugh. "I'm sure he will, if that place is anything like this." he muttered.

"It's nothing like this. It's way bigger." I said, taking another bite of food. His eyes bugged out. "What? More people, more space." I said with a wink.

"They aren't gonna want to leave." he said.

"That's kind of the point, Lassie." I grinned.

"Right." He said, nodding and cutting himself a hunk of meat.

We finished our food quickly and Lassie helped me do the dishes. After the kitchen was bright and clean, we made our way to the couch and plopped down.

"So, you want to watch a movie or something? I have a huge Clint Eastwood collection." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

He chuckled, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down until we were stretched out together. "I just want to hold you." he whispered. I felt myself shiver slightly.

"Mmkay." I returned, snuggling further into him. I felt like a fat, happy cat sunning itself after a lucky can of tuna. Lassie began to run his long, nimble fingers through my hair and I felt myself begin to drift off.

"I love you, Lassiter." I sighed out in my daze. Sleep almost had me pulled under, but I heard his soft return before it took me.

"I love you too, Shawn." The soft rumbling of his words pushed me over into the pit of dreamland.

_Psych_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. They make me so happy.

**Thanks xxSpade'sAce :p**


	10. Beautiful

A/N: Hey guys! Been kind of quite in the reviews lately :( That makes me kind of sad. However I hope this chapter will make that evil cat let go of your tounges. ;P LOL Anywho make some noise for me please. Thank you to the ones who have reviewed!

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

_Chapter Ten.._

_Shawn's POV._

I woke up slowly, feeling so amazingly warm, safe, and cherished. My head was resting against a well defined, yet still suprisingly soft chest. The lovely rise and fall combined with the gentle thumping of Lassie's strong heart beat promised to lull me back into my peaceful slumber. I wanted desperately to stay wrapped up in his arms, but I needed to get to work, so I carefully detangled myself from him and stood. He didn't even stir one bit.

_Bless his heart. He is so wiped out,_ I thought. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and tucked it around him. I bent down and placed a soft kiss on his sleep-smoothed forehead, then went about my business. I made my way over to the bookcase that ran across the wall, reached up on the top shelf, and turned the brass pineapple until I heard a faint click. I took a step back as the bookcase swung open. I descended the wooden stairs and smiled at the slight squeak they gave.

"Let there be light!" I spoke to the room, and the space became aglow. "That will never ever get old." I muttered to no one. I made my way over to the computer desk and sat down. I hit the power button and it roared to life; it was like hearing a lion awaken. The sentiment was kind of true. I could control NASA with this baby and they'd never be able to touch me.

"Can't touch this." I sang to myself. I began to spin around in my chair, waiting to the beast to become fully awake so I could get to work.

As cozy as my safe house was, I really just wanted to be back in my apartment, eating a pound of jerk chicken, while Gus and Lassie yelled about who loved me more. Lassie would say something about he clearly loved me the most because he made out with me, even though he really wanted to punch me in the face sometimes. Then Gus would be all flustered for a moment at the visual, then he'd bounce back and say that he loved me the most because he had way more practice. Then I'd say that there was no need to fuss, cause I had enough love for the both of them. God, I hated Parker! He ruined everything, the bastard. I had everything I could ever want. Gus, Psych, Lassie, Jules, my dad, all the pineapple a guy could eat, and then he took it all away. He blew my cover and forced the people I care about into hiding. I just didn't understand how he got his hands on my file. The thing was locked up tighter than the Hope Diamond. Only a handful of people had the clearance level needed to even breath around agent files.

I heard a beep and glanced at the screen. Cutter's mousy face was looking back at me. I jumped despite myself.

"Dammit, knock or something! Am I going to have to hang a bell around that slender, slightly wrinkled neck of yours?" I remarked, coming back to the present. For a moment I thought her guard fell, because the corners of her mouth twitched a bit. It was back in place so fast that I couldn't tell.

"How is your comrade adjusting to life on the run?" she asked with just a hint of real concern.

"He is more tuckered out than Shia LaBeouf in that one movie. He's taking a well deserved nap." I said with a soft smile.

"Transformers?" she asked with a slight confused look.

I rolled my eyes. "What? No. The one were Patrica Arquette falls in love with that onion dude." I said.

"Medium?" she tried.

I shook my head. "That's a TV show. You know what, never mind, he ended up under the _hill _anyway. Have you learned anything on Parker's whereabouts?" I asked, giving up.

"Haven't found him yet, but we do have new information." she said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

_Oh no, nothing good ever comes from that look. _"What?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know.

"We know how he got your file." she tested.

I leaned forward. "Go on."

"He was one of us." she said.

My heart stopped. "Say that one more time, cause I must have heard you wrong. There is no way that Parker was ever one of us." I spat.

"It's true. His name was Alex Madison, and he was one of our best. He was on a mission with his partner, Casey Madison, about six years ago when it went south. They were under heavy fire and got pinned down on a cliff. Their only chance was to jump. After a week with no contact, we sent someone in to find them. They found Casey's body washed up on the beach, but no trace of Alex was found. We just assumed he drowned." she said.

"They were married?" I asked dumbly.

She nodded. "They met while they were in training and refused to work with anyone else."

"Well that's all very sad, but that doesn't explain why he killed his new wife, or why he is out for my family's heads." I said, leaning back.

"Our thinking is that he married her for her money and connections. He was hell bent on revenge, and she served a purpose. We think she must have run across something that he couldn't afford her knowing, so he killed her. You got in his way, so you're on his hit list too, along with everyone you care for." she stated.

"Cause that's just my luck. You guys didn't know his face when you saw it?" I asked, trying to put everything together.

"His looks have been drastically altered. We didn't know what was going on until we did a DNA profile of those samples you sent us last week. We just got the results back this morning. Imagine our shock when he popped up in our database." Cutter replied.

"Oh, I feel for you." I said, letting the sarcasm seep into my words.

"Shawn, we are doing everything in our power to stop him." she sighed, letting her guard slip again.

I sighed. "I get that, I do. You're a great boss, and I don't give you enough credit." I said, feeling like an ass for taking my troubles out on her.

She smiled for the first time since I've known her. It turned her mousy face into a lovely one. I could see her talking to her children I wasn't even sure she had. Laughing with a phantom husband who understood and loved her. She instantly stopped being a face on a screen or sharp words on the phone and became a real person.

"Thanks." she said, and ended the call. The screen went black and I shook my head. She saved me a lot of typing with the information, but now I had nothing to do.

"Shawn?" I heard Lassie's voice call from the top of the stairs.

"I'm down here, babe." I called back. I moved to the couch that graced the small room. The stairs moaned under his steps, but fell quiet when he hit the bottom. He padded over to me, looking confused from sleep.

"Why are we inside the bookcase?" he asked, stopping in front of me, trying to rub the crud from his eyes.

I laughed a little and took his wrist in my hand and pulled him down until he straddled my lap. He gave a soft yelp but let himself be manhandled. I ran my hand up his back, cupped the back of his neck, and pulled his lips down to mine. I kissed him soft, slow, and tender, trying to let him wake up. I let my free hand roam over his back around to his side. I felt him twitch and he broke off our kiss.

"Please don't do that." he ordered lightly.

I stared up at him in amused shock. "Is my Lassikins ticklish?" I asked, waggling my fingers.

"Spencer, you tickle me and I swear to God, I'm leaving you!" he warned.

I chuckled and ran my hand up his arm and cupped his jaw. "Ahh, there is the Lassie I know and adore, I've missed you." I said with a smirk.

He tried to frown but failed. "You're lucky I love you." he muttered.

I nodded. "That I know, trust me." I said, running my thumb over his cheek. His stubble made my skin tingle.

He bent down and kissed me with such fire that I thought I'd die from the heat. His nimble fingers went to work undoing the buttons on my shirt and I was half naked before I knew it. There wasn't an inch of my bare skin that his hands failed to reach, and the fire in his kiss never wavered; it seemed to be growing in strength. He bit down on my bottom lip and I moaned, thrusting my growing hardness into him. I broke off the kiss just long enough to remove his shirt, and then took his lips with mine again. His skin was like silk covered rocks, so hard, yet somehow still so soft. It was an amazing contrast that had my head spinning. I felt us moving and found myself trapped under his seductive assault. I couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else in the entire world at this moment. He left a trail of fire from my neck down to my navel. He began working on my pants and my thoughts went blank. He must have gotten them off because the next thing I felt was his hand wrapping around my shaft. He gave it a couple pumps, getting himself used to the feeling of having another man in his hands. I moaned softly, egging him on. He flicked his thumb over my head, smearing the growing wetness over it. I forced my eyes open because I wanted to see his face. His blue eyes had turned almost black from desire and he looked oh so focused. If we were in any other moment in time, it would have been funny. I watched in awe as he licked his lips and began moving down.

"Lass, you don't have too." I choked out roughly.

He glared softly at me. "Shut up, Spencer." he whispered wickedly.

A white hot lava enveloped me and my eyes snapped shut. His pace was slow, shy, and sweet and it was the most alluring, intoxicating thing I'd ever had the joy of feeling. I ran a hand through his beautiful hair and closed the other with so much force it hurt. I fought against the pleasure that was coursing through my very soul. I wanted this to last as long as possible, so I kept myself painfully still, afraid to even breathe. He flicked his tongue around my tip.

"Carlton." I breathed. He didn't stop; he only picked up the pasc, becoming more confident. The sound coming from his knee-weakening task were almost my undoing. He lapped, kissed, slurped, and whimpered softly as his took me deeper. I lost the grip on my control and thrust up softly. He moaned loudly and grazed his teeth down my length.

"Baby, please." I hissed, making myself freeze again. It was meant to be a warning, but he took it as a plea. He moved as fast as lighting and his free hand found my hole. He thrust a finger inside me easily and began moving slowly.

"Fuckmesonofabitch, Lassiter!" I moaned harshly. _The man is trying to kill me, _I thought blindly.

He didn't let up, he just added another finger and curled them, hitting my sweet spot perfectly. My iron hard control was fading fast.

"You've gotta stop, Lass." I pleaded.

He looked up at me. "Stop fighting me, just let go." he ordered softly, returning his mouth to my cock, working his fingers once again.

His words were the straw that broke the camel's back. Everything I'd held back from him shot out of me. I felt all the tension leave my body and warmth take its place. My hand fell from his hair and my whole body slumped further into the couch. My fist uncurled from my palm and throbbed as blood returned to my fingers. Lassiter fell down next to me and I used every ounce of energy I had left to wrap my arm around him. I kissed his forehead softly and ran my fingers down his back.

"Damn, Lassie, that was…wow." I whispered stupidly, finally catching my breath.

He chuckled softly. "Thanks." he muttered.

I flipped us so I was on top of him. "My turn." I said, grinning. He helped me wiggle off his pants, and soon he was stark bare below me. I sat back to take him in. It was like a blind man being able to see for the first time.

"Beautiful, so damned beautiful." I whispered, the breath leaving my body. I ran my hand down his chest and he whimpered soft and low.

"And there was light, and it was good." I said, and the room plunged into darkness.

**_~Psych~_**

**A/N: **Ok so thats just about that with the love thingy! So I hope it was enough. I'm not very good at writing the sexy stuff, and well FF has this new rule about not getting too risky with that kind of thing. So I hope I don't get in trouble. Even though I believe in the freedom of creative and sometimes you've just gotta push the envelope a bit. Anywho hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Let me know! ;D

**Thank you XXSpade'sAce you're quickly becoming my hero**


	11. Pancakes of Death

A/N: Hiya *waves* I'm not feeling vey happy right now. I finally got caught up on Glee. :( BLAINE IS DEAD TO ME! DEAD. Like disco, any squirrel in Lassiter's yard, and the very freaky but still awesome Mary! *Sniff* He cheated on Kurt! I hope he dies alone, with some kind of crotch rot!...Ok I'm better. Hope you like this chapter. R&R!

**Title: **_Danger in the Dirty South._

**Prompts: 1. **_Shawn is moonlighting at Psych, and is actually a CIA agent. _**2. **_Lassiter has to care for a sick Shawn cause he is to blame, in Shawn's eyes at least. _(Thanks Torchil)

**Type: **_Action/Romance/Humor/Adventure. Kind of AU-ish_

**Rating: M**. (L S V)

**Beta: XXSpade'sAce.** She wasn't with me for more than a day before I knew I couldn't live without her. She rocks!

**Disclamier: **I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, LASSITER, SHAWN, GUS, ETC. (There would be way more boy lovin if I did, though. ;P

_"Danger in the Dirty South"_

_Written By: Amberlynn1991_

_Beta'd by: XXSpade'sAce_

_Inspired by: Torchil_

_Chapter Eleven_

_Lassiter's POV._

Heaven on earth, that's what this was. A small peek of what Heaven really was like. Being there, watching Shawn sleep, after another round of love making. We had finally left our little hideaway in the bookcase, only to lock ourselves away in the bedroom. Seeing him like that made me wonder what the hell I'd been so afraid of. Sure, this scared the crap out of me, but nothing that matters ever fails to. I wasted so much time being afraid to let myself care for him. I couldn't get over how stupid and wrong I was. It's so rare to meet someone that you truly connect with in this world. Someone who sets your whole world on fire with crazy passion. I didn't know what the hell I was waiting for. No one could ever make me feel as crazy as Shawn did.

I shook my head softly, climbed out of bed, and made my way to the kitchen. With all the energy we had burned off in the last few hours, Shawn would need food. I grabbed a box of pancake mix from the cabinet and poured some in a bowl. I added a bit of water and attacked it with a whisk. I added some pecans to the mix and went about finding a pan. I placed the pan on the stove, added a bit of butter, then cranked up the heat. I ladled out the perfect amount onto the sizzling pan. I grabbed a pineapple off the counter and began cutting it, smiling softly to myself.

No matter what was going on, Shawn would always make sure a pineapple was close at hand. He really did have an odd love for the fruit. I couldn't really blame him; it was quickly becoming my favorite as well. I removed the now-cooked nutty breakfast, put it on a plate, then added more batter. The warm smell of the batter mixed with the sweet scent of the pineapple made my stomach complain loudly. I chuckled and blushed softly, remembering why I hadn't eaten in a while. Other hunger was more important at that time. We clung to each other time and time again, never able to get enough. Even now, the desire for him was strong. I removed the final cake from the pan and added it to the growing stack. I went about setting the table, wanting it to be as perfect as Shawn himself. I gave up because nothing is as amazing as he is. I started a pot of coffee, and was about to go wake Shawn up when the satellite phone rang. I cursed softly to myself and thought about not answering.

_What if they caught him?_ I mused, picking up the phone.

"Carlton Lassiter." I said into the phone.

"Who?" a confused, sweetly southern voice asked.

I sighed. "I'm a friend of Shawn's, you must be Ariel. How can I help you?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"That's me." she said cheerfully.

_God, I see why they hit it off. _I thought, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Great. Now. What. Can. I. Do. For. You?" I said, letting a bit of my irritation show.

"Right, will you let Shawn know that his friend Parker is on the way?" she said, her voice only a bit less merry.

My blood turned to ice. "What?" I hissed into the phone.

"Yeah, his friend Parker is on his way to Shawn's, something about unfinished business. Must be a work thing." she stated into the phone.

My hands began to shake in fury. "Thank you for your time." I spat into the phone, then slammed it down into the counter. I ran down the hall into our bedroom.

"SHAWN, get up!" I shouted. He was out of the bed and on his feet in a flash.

"Jesus, Lassie. What?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"He found us, Shawn, Parker is on his way here now!" I said urgently.

"Fuck! How long do we have?" he asked, disappearing inside the closet.

"Not enough time to run. Will you come out of the closet!" I demanded. He chuckled softly, and I heard some beeping. _What could he possibly find funny right now? _I thought.

He walked over to me and placed a gun in my hand. "Come out of the closet? Really, Lassie?" He smirked at me and I blushed despite myself.

"And we aren't going to run, this ends here." he added, slamming a clip into his own gun. He started walking into the living room and I followed quickly.

"How do you know he is coming anyway?" he muttered.

I felt my anger boil a bit. "Your stupid friend Ariel gave him directions." I spat.

"She called?" he asked, moving to look out the window.

"Yeah, she is a great employee, by the way. Real nice choice." I said, letting the sarcasm leak into my tone.

He grinned at me. "Ease up, Lass, Ariel may have saved our lives with that call." he said smoothly.

I grunted. "How so?" I asked, not convinced.

He rolled his eyes. "She gave the edge needed to survive this. If Parker showed up and surprised us, we wouldn't have a chance."

I sighed. "You're right." I said, checking the clip in my gun. I was completely full. I only needed one bullet, but it was always nice to have back up.

"I'm always right." he returned, moving close to me. He grabbed me and planted a frantic kiss on my lips. I kissed back just as nervously. He pulled back, cupped my jaw, and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I love you, Carlton Lassiter. If we make it out of this, I'd like to have the rest of our lives to prove it. From that very first day, to right here, right now, and until I take my last breath, then millions of years after that, you have been the one and you always will be." Shawn said, taking my hand, and thumbing the back of it.

"I love you, Shawn Spencer. You drive me nuts." I said. I wasn't as good with words as him. He deserved more, so much more.

He beamed brightly at me. "I know." he said, dropping my hand smoothly.

I wanted to open my mouth and tell him every feeling I'd ever had for him, in these last five years. Every tremble, every yearning, every sleepless night with him on my mind, every single amazing emotion that he has brought out in me. However, the soft thump of footstep on the porch made the words die in my throat.

"Get behind me, it's show time." he hissed at me.

I barely had time to move before the door flew open. I stopped beside Shawn, raise my gun, and pointed it at Parker's head.

"Make a move and I'll drop you!" I spit out dangerously.

Shawn had his gun trained on Parker as well. He seemed to be empty handed, stupid move.

_Well-trained spy my ass,_ I thought smugly. Parker looked like a wild animal that was trapped. He didn't move a muscle.

"What's wrong, Alex? Your little plan for vengeance fall apart?" Shawn asked.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit. "How do you know who I am?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"He's psychic." I shot.

"Smart ass." Shawn muttered under his breath and I felt my lips twitch.

"I know everything, Alex. I know about how you lost Casey on that mission. You blamed the CIA because they couldn't save her." Shawn started smoothly, trying to talk Parker down, but not lowering his weapon.

"THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF THEM!" he roared out, spitting like a snake.

"What about Claire? Why did she deserve to die? The only mistake she made was loving you." I hissed.

He ran a hand over his face. "I didn't want to kill her, but I had to. She found out who I was. I couldn't let her stop me." he said almost sadly.

"So, you came here to take the person I love away from me. How does that make you any different from them?" Shawn asked him.

"You're one of them, so you're going to lose everything, just like I did." he said.

"Not going to happen. It's over, Parker." I promised.

He shook his head roughly. "It won't be over until they're all dead." he said.

"The way I see it, you've got two options. Number one: give yourself up and you get to walk out of here alive, or number two: you leave in a body bag." Shawn said in a tone I'd never heard before. It wasn't a threat, it was an absolute.

"I could snap his neck before you could even think about pulling the trigger." Parker said darkly.

"Try me." I taunted.

"Maybe if he was a normal human, sure. He isn't your everyday coffee and donuts officer. He is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, one of the best marksmen in his county, and I don't think I need to tell you how good I am. I'd rather just show you." he said with that same smartass tone he always got.

Parker looked at me, then back at Shawn. "So please, come at me, bro." Shawn said, begging a bit.

Parker turned his eyes back at me. I knew that look; he never planned on making it out of here alive. He took a quick step towards me and Shawn and I fired together. Parker took both bullets right into his forehead. He simply crumbled to the floor. It reminded me of a puppet's strings being cut. I lowered my gun and shut my eyes.

"It's over. It's finally over." I said, looking over at Shawn.

He shoved his gun into the back of his pants, then threw his arms around me. I snaked my arms around him and nuzzled his neck with my nose. He pulled back and grinned.

"We can go home!" he said, going to grab the phone. We made our way outside, leaving Parker's body growing cold where he lay. Shawn punched in a few numbers, then held the phone to his ear.

"Cutter. It's over, Parker's dead." he said. He then rattled off the address of the safe house.

He looked at me and winked. "Oh yeah, one more thing, I quit." he said happily. He hung up the phone and sighed. "We've gotta wait for the red zone team to get here, maybe answer a few questions, but then we can head home." He smiled.

"You going to call your dad?" I asked.

"Oh, crap, right." he said, already dialing.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Hey, Dad, yeah, everything's fine. Look, you guys can go home now. Yep. Nope. Mmhmm." He rolled his eyes at me and moved his fingers up and down, signaling that Henry talked too much.

_Like father, like son,_ I thought.

"Dad." Shawn huffed, losing his cool. "Parker is dead, I quit the CIA, go home. Oh yeah, and I'm in love with Lassie." he said, beaming at me.

My jaw dropped. I was hoping to tell Henry together face to face.

"What? No! Yes, I'm sure. Um, yeah. Cause we made sweet-sweet man lub last night. Hey, you asked! …what? ...I'm not sure." He looked at me again and sighed.

"Shawn?" I asked with a mix of amusement and shock. He held up a long finger at me and I groaned.

"I don't know, maybe one day, I'm open minded." He shrugged at me.

"We'll get a cat…a dog…sigh…a badger?" he said, winking at me.

I groaned softly. _He will be the death of me._

"Look, Dad, we will have a long, crazy-fun talk about this when we all get home okay. Yeah, you too." He ended the call. "That was painful."

"Shawn, did you really just tell your father about us over the phone?" I asked.

"Lassie, it's a long drive back. I just wanted to give him something to think about." he said with a goofy, crooked smile.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

Shawn smirked. "Love me forever and always? I don't think that's asking too much, do you?" he asked, almost shyly.

I felt my lips twitch against my will. "Nah, I think I'm up to the challenge." I said.

"Good, cause you're stuck with me." he said, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on my lips. He pulled back just as an unmarked black van pulled up into the driveway.

"Clean up crew is here." he said.

"Finally." I said, taking his hand in mine. _Won't be long now._

~Psych~

**A/N: **Yay! The evil Parker is dead! Don't worry my kiddies this story is far from over! I still have another prompt to work with. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More soon!

**Thanks Ace!**


End file.
